Unexpected Romance (Phan)
by Augustine Clare
Summary: Dan & Phil have been living together for a year now & both of them are trying to work up the courage to admit their feelings for one another. From both POV's this book is about their undying romance and the troubles they face.
1. One Party, One Game, One Kiss

Phil's POV: I stand there holding a half empty glass in my hand. I watched everyone dance and drink themselves sick. I felt a little stupid just standing there like a loner, the only one not getting completely drunk. I swished the drink around in the glass and gulped back the last of it. I set the glass down on the side table as Dan walks over to me. " Hey Phil, here." He says, handing me a shot glass. I shake my head. " I'm good." But he doesn't accept no, so I just take it and we down them together. Dan makes a face at the bitter drink, sticking his tongue out like a kitten. I smile and we both laugh. Dan pulls his phone from his back pocket and looks at it. " Jack said to come to the kitchen." Dan says, looking up at me. Daniel's POV: We push the kitchen door open and see our friends sitting on the floor laughing. In front of them was a green bottle. Chris & Jack were on their hands and knees in the middle of the circle. Everyone around them chanting: " KISS!" Over and over until they did. Jack spins the bottle and it lands on me. He crawls over to me and we awkwardly look at each other. Ugh, why him? I think. He smiles. " C'mon Daniel, don't be shy." Jack says and grabs my face, pecking me on the lips. I pretend to gag and we all laugh as I sit down. I spin the bottle and it stops at PJ. He runs his hand through his hair and we all laugh again. PJ walks over to me and kisses me quickly, then returns to his seat. It's his turn to spin the bottle now. It spins a few times and lands on Phil, he puts his hands up. " I-I was only watching! I-I'm not playing!" He protests but no one listens, they spin the bottle for him. " DANIEL!" They all shout with laughter I jolt and shake my head. I can feel the alcohol going to my head. I felt a dizzy. " We were just about to leave." I say but they refuse to listen to either of us. All they chant is: " KISS KISS KISS!" I look to Phil and he shrugs. " It's like a bunch of crazed fan girls huh?" Phil says to me as I walk over to the kitchen counter which he is leaning against. I laugh. " Get it? PHAN girls?" Phil smiles. We look at each other then, and snicker like we were before. But at least it's not really awkward like it was with Jack when he kissed me. Phil and I look at each other. Simultaneously we lean in and softly press our lips together. I stay there feeling surprisingly not repulsed unlike earlier, and wait for Phil to pull away. Phil's POV: My lips press softly against Dan's and I don't hate it. I hate to admit it, but I didn't like this still, unmoving kiss. The alcohol rushes to my head, if Dan disagrees with what I am about to do, I can fib and say its the alcohol. I move my hand to the back of his neck, at this movement, Dan puts his hand on my arm and moves his hand up until it's on my shoulder. He closes his eyes and so do I. Dan's POV: We stand their with our lips pressed together, my hand on his shoulder and his hand on the back of my neck. I slightly part my lips and his lips fill the space. I feel shivers sent up my spine when he does this. I do it again and like before he fills the space. He tilts my head back and puts more pressure into the kiss. It doesn't feel wrong at all. More like I WANT to kiss Phil... I clear my mind of the terrible thought. What was Phil thinking? We were standing in front of our friends we have both know for a long time, kissing. Was he embarrassed? Ashamed? But if he was, then why did continue to kiss me like this? Phil's POV: Soon someone clears their throat and both Phil and I jump away from each other. I look at Dan and his cheeks are flushed. I look at our friends and we both smile with a small laugh. " Try beat that!" I say, trying to make it look planned and unreal. Everyone stares at us for a few seconds then turns back to the game, already forgetting what happened. Dan and I glance at each other then we walk through the door into the hallway. " Well we definitely killed any competition!" Dan says and we both laugh, not knowing how serious he was being or how serious I was being. We walk down the hall way when Dan's bangs fall in front of his eyes. I smile and brush them away with the back of my hand. A part of me is just standing there with my best friend after too much to drink, and another part of me is breathless with anticipation at being alone with someone I just kissed. " Maybe I need a haircut..." Dan begins to say and slowly I run my fingers though his hair. It's so odd to touch him and be touched by him like that. But I... didn't mind... " Phil...?" Dan asks in a small voice. I cup Dan's chin with my hands and pull his face to mine as I lean him into the wall. He doesn't resist, and we find our kiss exactly where we left it. 


	2. Good Morning Rain Cloud

Dan's POV: When I woke up I was in my room. I just lay there for a moment, trying to remember how I got here. I closed my eyes and flashes from the previous night run through. The kiss with Phil enters my head, remembering every bit of it. I can still feel his lips against mine and his hand on the back of my neck. I shake my head and sit up a little to quickly. It feels like someone just hit my head with a rock. I swing my legs over the bed and get up and make my way to the living room. When I walked by Phil's room he wasn't there. Where was he? I peered into the living room and there he was, passed out on the couch. I just stood there, for some reason I couldn't pull my gaze away. Phil begins to stir and his eyes slowly flutter open, but still I can't look away. What do I say? How do I act? Phil's POV: I wake up from shuffling noises. Dan is standing in the door way staring at me. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he's nervous... Scared even... He isn't saying anything so I know it's up to me to say the first word. " Hey..." I say but suddenly I feel sick in my stomach. I jump up from the couch, pushing Dan to the side. He makes a small noise when I push him. I shove the bathroom door open and hurl into the toilet bowl. I wretch for about two minutes then lift my head. Dan is just standing at the door way with an odd look on his face. He looked concerned and then extends his arm, holding a glass of water. I thank him quietly and gulp it back. He walks over and flushed the toilet. We both just look at each other for a while before laughing and all awkwardness is behind us. Dan's POV: What was I thinking? He's my best friend, I shouldn't act embarrassed around him! He doesn't judge me so why should I make a new him in my head? He's my best friend so this is how it should be. Us laughing after a wild party. Phil's POV: Dan doubles over laughing and slides down the wall to the floor. He looks up at my and flips his bangs out of his face. " Your an idiot Phil, you know your light weight!" Dan smiles at me clearly just joking around " I wasn't going to drink that much until you forced me!" Dan's cheeks flush. " Gosh Phil, you make it sound like I was trying to get you drunk for some selfish.. reason..." He trails off as what he just said embarrasses us both. I knew we had to talk about this so I started. " Well, spin the bottle definitely had it in for us." I laugh " That damn spinning bottle." Dan says smiling We still had to talk about the kiss. Make it less awkward. Like usual it was up to me. I stood up but Dan remained sitting. I grab my toothbrush and toothpaste, brushing the fowl smell from my mouth. I look at Dan while brushing my teeth when he finally speaks up. " I-I don't regret it... The kiss... It was a little odd... But I don't regret it... It wasn't awful... In fact I-I..." He trails of, looking at the floor. I spat the toothpaste out and rinsed. I turned around quickly and he stood up immediately. He looked the same to me, but in a new light. Like something inside me changed over night. My eyes explored his face, his chocolate brown eyes, his dimples, his soft lips... " In fact what...?" I say with a small voice. His eyes flicked from my eyes to my lips. I sucked in my breath and grabbed his face in my hands, pressing my lips into his. Dan's lips were already parted so I invited myself to fill the space. We stood still like this for awhile. Dan's mouth grew warmer and softer. More familiar. Our mouths fit perfectly together. He suddenly wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling himself into me. His frame fit into me, as he moved his body into me the kissing grew rougher, more needy. I pulled on his lower lip and he made a small whimpering noise. He pulled his head back and gasped for air. " In fact it was pretty awesome." Dan says with a smile before crushing his lips back into mine. Dan's POV: I held onto Phil tightly, not letting him go. Our heads turned with the kisses, his arms around my waist. We stay there for awhile, just kissing. Soon Phil pulls back and looks into my eyes. His cheeks blush a little when he says, " Dan, g-go out with me... I-I want to be with you..." I feel my face heat up at those words, I can't believe it. That party changed everything for the better. I always knew there was something between Phil and I that was different from my other friendships. I nod wildly and hug him tightly. 


	3. Truth or Dare

Dan's POV: Phil walks into the kitchen and looks at me, smiling. " What are you doing?" He asks I grin. " Well, I think it's a good time to start using the C word. So, I thought we could do a video for our fans making Christmas cookies!" I reply, presenting all the needed items for the recipe. "Let's see if Phil Lester, is capable of... Cooking!" Phil laughs. " Challenge accepted. Let me get my camera." He sets the camera up and we slide into the view, Phil being a clutz, slips and nearly falls. " I almost fell again!" He complains with a smile " Today, we are making Christmas cookies! And... Which recipe are we following?" He asks, looking at me dramatically. " Delia Smith!" " I've never baked before..." Phil comments and I laugh We lay out the ingredients in front of the camera so our viewers can attempt this at home. We preheat the oven to 180'c. " But get an adult to help you if your eight." I say and Phil stands up and looks at me. " Then where's our adult?" We both laugh. We'll edit that out later. Phil looks at the camera and puts the flour into the bowl, and some how he already has flour on his face. He starts to mix the flour, sugar, and butter together with a wooden spoon... This will fail. " I take the inspiration from Disney, how do you pass time? Sing a song!" I say What seems to be hours later, the mixing is finally done. " Once it looks like bread crumbs, crack an egg into the bowl." Phil says He picks up an egg and begins tossing it around in the air and nearly drops it. " F********!" " Don't worry! I didn't drop it!" He protests innocently Phil's POV: I roll the dough into a ball when Dan comes up behind me and almost hits me with a rolling pin. " Dan!" I whine and he just laughs We add the colour to it and Dan begins hitting it with the rolling pin then rolls it out. We make different shapes with the dough and place them onto the greased pan. Once there in the oven Dan and I do a weird 'cooking' dance. I glance down and I notice I have flour all over my jeans. Dan notices to and I just turn away and brush it off. The oven dings and the cookies come out perfect. We get the decorating stuff and messily decorate them. Dan picks one of the cookies up and bites it. " It's good. They turned out awesome." He says I look at the camera, beginning to tell the viewers some other news when Dan shoves the half eaten cookie in my mouth. " Wow, that is good!" I reply, blushing just a little. I tell our viewers all about our radio show on BBC radio 1. We got a two hour show for Christmas day. Epicness! We wrap up the video and sit down in the living room with our Christmas cookies. We sit there, not talking, He's editing the video we just made and I'm looking at the comments from out fans. A lot of them were demanding a new truth or dare video. I look up at Dan. " We should make a truth or dare video. Our fans demand it." suggested " Two videos in one day? Merry Christmas to our fans! Lets totally do that!" Dan agreed with mega enthusiasm. He pushed the cooking video away for later editing and we grab his camera. We set it up and jump onto the couch. " HEY GUYS!" I say "We're bring you another Truth or Dare video!" Dan's POV: I get my phone and tell our twitter followers to send in some truth and dares. Within seconds we have over 50 truth and dares. " Okay, first one is for Phil: Sweet talk the wall." I reads aloud and we both laugh. Phil stands up and walks over to the wall. He says the classic, ' Hey baby, come here often?' After a minute of laughing at him flirting with the wall he sits down again and reads out the next one. " Okay, next one. Random pick..." He says with his eyes closed and points at one and reads it out loud, " I dare you and Phil to kiss." Phil's voice trails off and we both become quiet. I glance over at Phil, blushing. It wasn't a big deal, only that the secret might get out that we're now officially together. Phil takes my hand and gives a small nod. We both leaned in and when our lips pressed together I didn't want it to end. I grab his arm and pull him closer to me. I pulled myself together and pulled away. Phil looks at me and smiles. " We can edit part of that out." He says and I nod, blushing like mad. We continue to do truths and dares that our fans sent it and twenty minutes later both of us are editing the two videos. He wanted to edit the cooking video instead so I ended up with the T & D vid. I cut out most of the kiss and left it to about six seconds. An hour or so later we though the editing was decent and posted both videos, getting views almost immediately after posting. I was a little nervous about the kiss part of the truth and dare video but I assumed the fans would be please, especially the Phans. " Hey Dan, maybe we shouldn't have posted the kiss part." Phil says " HUH? What? Why?" I ask, thinking I made a huge mistake. " Think about all those phan-attacks that will happen!" Phil replies, bursting out with laughter. I laugh too, mostly because I was glad he was only joking. Soon the comments begin to flow on the video and twitter. OMG! They KISSED!*fangirls* The kiss! Yesss! Totally freeeaking outttt! I can't believe it! I am sooo fangirling rite now! This was so adorable! We laughed at how everyone was freaking out. But then the one comment came in that changed everyone's reaction. Did you see how long they kissed for? 6 Seconds and then it cut off! There is something going on we don't know about. Every time something Phan-like happens it always cut it off. I think Dan & Phil are hiding something. It's not right, why wuld they hide something this big from us fans? I think we need to do some investigating. All the comments from there on were in response to that comment. Everyone wanted to know the truth. They even said they were going to investigate the situation. All of the viewers that live in the same city as us even commented saying they would be the eyes and ears to this 'Under cover mission.' I look at Phil and he looks back at me. We knew they weren't joking around. Our fans never did when it came to Phan 


	4. Kiss in the Rain

Phil's POV: I wake up just after ten the next morning. I remember Dan and I have a date today so I get up, shower, and get ready. I knock on Dan's door but he doesn't answer so I go to the kitchen. " How long have you been up?" I ask when I see Dan making breakfast. " An hour. I was to excited for our date." He replies, blushing. I smile and walk over to him, giving him and hug. " Once we finish eating breakfast we'll go." I tell him " Okay." Dan replies, smiling. ~~ We leave just after noon and take the camera with us to take videos and pictures for our first date. " Where do you want to go first?" I ask him Dan looks at me. " Um... I-I thought you had it planned." He replies I laugh. " Okay then, want to go see movie?" Dan nods in agreement. We buy our tickets and sit in the top row in the corner. Once the movie begins Dan snuggles down in my side. It was dark, so no one could see who we were. I put my arm around his waist and place my hand on his leg. It was a horror movie but Dan didn't even flinch a muscle. As for me, I was jumping at every surprise and murder. Dan laughed at me and held my hand like I was a child. When the movie was finally over we went to the coffee shop. " That movie was awesome!" Dan exclaims, swinging his legs over the chair arm like it was his own place. " Uh yeah, great movie." I reply He laughs. " Oh please, you were jumping like a scared rabbit!" He stick me tongue out at him and look at my coffee. Dan smiles at me. " I'm glad we're doing this." He says. I blush. " So, I was thinking we could go to the zoo next." " The zoo? Llamas!" He says excitedly and we both laugh. There were llamas at the zoo. It was amazing. We got to see all kinds of animals. I took his picture with the llamas and other animals, we took short videos, and more pictures. We ran into quite a few fans there but none of them mentioned the kiss. Maybe that was all over with? We took countless photos with girls who knew us and some who just thought we were hot. We even got some guys approach us who were fans. That's always the best to know even guys watch our videos. This is one of the best days ever. Dan's POV: I was having fun at the zoo. We saw lions, monkeys, llamas, and fish of the sorts. We sit on the bench under a tree, eating ice cream. We both had chocolate. The mini park here is just a few trees and a space of grass. No one was around, they were all to busy looking at the animals to enjoy the mini park. I felt some ice cream drip on the side of my mouth, I go to wipe it away but Phil stops me. He reaches over and pulls me close to him, licking the side of my mouth. When he looks at me and smiles wickedly. " Ice cream with Dan as a topping. My favorite." He says and I blush like mad It was beginning to get dark out and we went on the Ferris wheel. It was one of the cart ones where your in a box thingie. We sit down on the seats facing each other. The wheel begins to move and stops for awhile when we reach the top. You could see the lights of the city. " It's amazing." I whisper, never have being on this kind of Ferris wheel before. " Yeah, the view is perfect." Phil replies, staring not out the window, but at me. I stifle a laugh. " Now that's cheesy. Your classic movie pick up line." I say but he just continues to look at me before smiling too. He shrugs. " I guess it was." The Ferris wheel eventually comes back down to the ground and we get off. It's completely dark out now, only the city lights are allowing us to see. Phil and I walk to the park closest to our apartment. We stand on a bridge that arches over a small stream and I look up at the twinkling stars. Phil takes my hand in his and looks at me intensely. I bite my lip as he leans his head closer to mine. Phil's lips touch mine, slipping into place. I was still leaning on the bridge railing and so was he as we shared this gentle kiss. He put his hand on the back of my neck and moves his body closer to me. He holds me tightly against him. His tongue enters my mouth and my face becomes hot. Then, out of no where, is a loud crash of lightening and thunder. Rain begins to pour down and we're soaked in seconds. Phil doesn't pull away and continues to kiss me a while longer in the rain. His hands are just under the edge of my shirt on my hips, rubbing my skin. The rain gets worse and he pulls back. " Maybe we should get back to the apartment before we get sick." He says " Yeah, c'mon." I say, grabbing his hand as we run back to the apartment. We walk into our apartment and I look at Phil. " Well that was an awesome date. I had fun" I tell him Phil grins. " I had fun too. The best part was your tender kiss in the rain." I glare at him, trying not to blush but it doesn't work. Phil just laughs at me this time. " You should take a shower and warm up..." I mutter. Phil nods and grabs his PJ's then enters the bathroom. I sit down on the coach and look through the pictures and videos we took of today. It seems Phil snuck a few photos of me when I wasn't looking. " Dan?" Phil calls " Yeah Phil?" I call back " I forgot a towel, can you bring me one please?" He asks I go to Phil's room and grab the towel off his bed. I knock on the bathroom door and open it. I walk in and when I look up at him I blush. He smirks at me, clearly seeing me blush. I take another step forward and set the towel on the toilet seat. I turn to leave but Phil grabs my hand. " Your freezing Dan." He says, breathing on my hands, " Why don't you get in the shower with me?" Phil asks with a devilish smile. Phil's POV: I pull Dan closer and warm his hands up. " Your freezing Dan, why don't you get in the shower with me?" I ask him, grinning. He tugs his arm back but I don't let go. He blushes and looks away with a little pouty look. " F-Fine..." He murmurs. " On one condition." I say and he looks confused, " Let me undress you." Dan's face is as red as a tomato then he bites his lip. " O-Okay... Only because it's you..." He whispers This time I blush, but not for long before pulling Dan over to the shower. I unbutton his shirt then glance up at him. His head is turned away from me, his cheeks flushed. I kiss his lips and he turns his head towards me so he can kiss me back. I finish unbuttoning his short and slide it down his arms. I pull back to examine him. So perfect. Dan holds his arms against his chest, embarrassed. " Don't be embarrassed Daniel, you gorgeous." I tell him " That's not something a guy should hear... That their gorgeous..." He mutters and I laugh I wrap my arms around his cold body and pull him into the kiss once more. Dan snakes his arms around my neck as my hands trail to the front of his jeans. I walk backwards back into the shower as he steps in with, closing the shower door behind him. I continue to kiss him, entering my tongue in his mouth. Dan rubs his hand on the back of my neck as I push him against the shower wall. His hair was already curly. " Hobbit hair." I say. Dan narrows his eyes. "Whatever." he replies, grabbing my head and yanking me into his mouth. " Dan-!" I yelp in surprise as he puts his tongue in my mouth, crushing me in his arms. Dan pulled me closer to him and our bodies pressed together. He was so... " Dan your..." I begin to say but he covers my mouth. " D-Don't say it out loud... It's so embarrassing..." He murmurs I look at Dan's chocolate brown eyes. I could get lost in them so easily. He's chewing on his bottom lip like usual. His cheeks were so pink and his breathing was hitched. I couldn't stand it anymore, I held him against the shower wall, grinding myself against him, a small moan tumbled from his lips. He threw his head back, yelling and moaning in pleasure. kissing, shoving my tongue in his mouth without permission. My lips disconnect from his, and I make my way down to his outstanding male feature in no time, quickly putting my limit in his mouth. I bob my head, sucking and licking, tasting and feeling the amazing piece of Dan that is in my mouth. I can't help but love it. I feel him reaching his Climax. I could feel myself reaching my climax, as my hand shot down and pumped him erotically. " P-Phil..." Dan moans, pushing on my shoulders as a sign. I move my head away and back to look at his eyes. Palming him a few last times before it was all over. I held him up so he wouldn't slip. His breathing came quick, his hobbit hair clinging to his forehead, as did mine. He looked up at me and smiled. " What's so funny?" I ask He shakes his head. " Nothing, I'm just... Happy I guess.." Dan says I smile at him. " Me too. Now lets get cleaned up." I say as the water falls on us. We climbed into bed a few hours later and I held Dan in my arms. His soft breathing, the rise and fall of his chest. I leaned over and kissed his forehead. " I love you Daniel." I whispered in his ear. I didn't know if I was hearing things, but I could have sworn I heard him mumble my name. I relax and cozy down into the bed and fall asleep to his breathing. He was mine, I was his, our love was real, what more could I ask for? My life was perfect. I had all I needed. Right here in my arms. 


	5. Unraveling

Dan's POV It's been a week since our date. Two days after Phil suddenly stopped talking to me. I can't figure out why. He's barely home anymore. When I try to talk to him it's like talking to air. No response. Not even an action. What did I do wrong? I can't figure that out either... I've retraced my memories from the past week but I can't remember. We used to be so close, but suddenly, this happens. But what is 'this'? I feel like we've become miles a part from each other. This morning I was sitting at the kitchen island drinking my coffee, I tried talking to Phil but I got nothing but silence. I reached out to him and my fingers brushed his shirt, then, he walked away without even glancing at me. I feel so alone without him... Tears begin to well up in my eyes but I quickly blink them away. I couldn't let him see me this way. He's started to sleep in his room again instead of with me. I want to ask him if he loves me, but I doubt he would answer me, and if he did, I'd probably get the answer opposite of want I'd want to hear. I hear the door open and Phil walks in. I don't bother to ask him where he was. What's the point? I just sit there reading the twits from my twitter followers. I keep glancing up but he has his back to me at the kitchen island. I chew is sweater in when he bursts into the living room. " Dan! I thought I asked you if you could do the laundry while I was out!" He shouts I jump in shock at him raising his voice. I push the laptop off my lap. " You never asked me-" I say " I don't think I need to ask you! It should just be done!" I stand up and look at him. " So why can't you do it then!? And why are you never home!? Where are you always going off too!?" I demand Phil narrows his eyes at me, " It's none of your business! Just help out around here for once!" " I do! More than you think!" I take a step back and look at him calmly, " What's gotten into you Phil...? Why are you like this all of the sudden...?" I ask him He doesn't answer me. " Just get the laundry done for once Dan." Phil mutters I clench my hands. " Stop treating me like a kid Phil!" Phil whips around and glares at me, " Then stop acting like one!" My breath hitches and I look away. When I look back at Phil he's still glaring and doesn't seem sorry at all. I grab my sweater, pushing Phil out of the way I run out the building. I shrug on my sweater and walk down the pavement. I stand in the line at a coffee shop and give a fake smile to the cashier and leave. Snow began to fall lightly. I continued to walk until I reached a park. The ground was covered in fresh white snow. I wish I had brought a better jacket instead of this thin hoodie... I think back to my memories with Phil. I remember our Phil is not on Fire videos. Our cat whiskers fetish. How he'd tackle me... Fall into my lap laughing... Was all of this really going to end? Was this the end of our relationship? I kick up a pile of leaves that hadn't yet been covered by the snow. The trees were bare with only a few struggling leaves hugging to the tree. I sit on a park bench holding my coffee cup in my hands, trying to warm up. This time, I do feel hot tears slowly trickling down my cheeks. Why was Phil doing this? Phil POV Why was I doing this? I'm pushing Dan away, but why? I think I'm scared I'll fall for him so much I wouldn't want him around other people. I wish I could just lock him in the apartment and keep him all to myself and never let anyone else look at him. But I didn't know why I was being rude to him. He tried talking to me this morning but I ignored him completely. Maybe not seeing each other over Christmas will be a good thing. Get some separation. He'll be going to see his family and I will be staying here this Christmas. My parents are away on vacation. When I get home I notice the laundry hadn't been done. Didn't I ask Dan to do the laundry while I was gone? I enter then living room and for some reason I just feel some pent up anger. " Dan! I thought I asked you if you could do the laundry while I was out!" I shout Dan looks up in shock. He pushes the laptop off his lap. " You never asked me-" He begin but I cut him off. " I don't think I need to ask you! It should just be done!" Dan gets up and just looks at me confused. " So why can't you do it then!? And why are you never home!? Where are you always going off too!?" He asks I narrows my eyes at him, " It's not your business! Just help out around here!" " I do! More than you think!" He takes a step back and looks at me, " What's gotten into you Phil...? Why are you like this all of the sudden...?" He asks I doesn't answer me. " Just get the laundry done for once Dan." I mutters Dan clenches his hands. " Stop treating me like a kid Phil!" I whips around and look at him with dagger eyes. " Then stop acting like one!" Dan immediately shuts up and just stares at me. I continue to just glare at him until he's grabbing his sweater and running out the door. The door slams shut and I come to my sense. I quickly turn to the door. " Dan!" I say, but he's already gone. Dan... Dan's POV I wipe the tears away quickly. When I look up I see a couple sitting together on the edge of the fountain. All around me I saw happy couples. I dig my fingers into the coffee cup. I didn't know what to do. How was I supposed to fix something if I didn't know how too? I wish Phil would just talk to me... I wish- " Hey, what's wrong?" I hear a voice ask I look up and see someone I don't recognize. " Oh hey! Your Dan Howell right?" He asks me and I nod. " Are you a fan?" I ask quietly, not really caring. " No, not really. I just know who you are because I'm an old friend of Phil Lester." He tells me I snap my head up and look at him. " Names Shane Dawson." He says, " So, why are you out here in the freezing cold with just a hoodie?" Shane asks me I sigh and look down at my freezing hands. " Got in a fight with Phil. Nothing concerning you." I mumble, why should I tell a stranger this? Him knowing Phil doesn't mean I need to talk to him about my problems. " I don't even know what we're fighting about..." He sits next to me. He has blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. Plain looking but not bad looking either. He smiled a little. " What do you mean?" He asks Why did he care? " Phil isn't home anymore. He's always out then he never tells me where he's been..." I trail off, " Why am I even telling you this?" Shane smiles again, but this time it's different, more, evil looking? " I know where Phil has been." He says I sit up straighter, " Seriously!? Please tell me!" I beg " Okay okay, calm down." He says with a laugh and I shrink back down. Shane looks right into my eyes. " Phil is cheating on you Daniel." It's been a week since our date. Two days after Phil suddenly stopped talking to me. I can't figure out why. He's barely home anymore. When I try to talk to him it's like talking to air. No response. Not even an action. What did I do wrong? I can't figure that out either... I've retraced my memories from the past week but I can't remember. We used to be so close, but suddenly, this happens. But what is 'this'? I feel like we've become miles a part from each other. This morning I was sitting at the kitchen island drinking my coffee, I tried talking to Phil but I got nothing but silence. I reached out to him and my fingers brushed his shirt, then, he walked away without even glancing at me. I feel so alone without him... Tears begin to well up in my eyes but I quickly blink them away. I couldn't let him see me this way. He's started to sleep in his room again instead of with me. I want to ask him if he loves me, but I doubt he would answer me, and if he did, I'd probably get the answer opposite of want I'd want to hear. I hear the door open and Phil walks in. I don't bother to ask him where he was. What's the point? I just sit there reading the twits from my twitter followers. I keep glancing up but he has his back to me at the kitchen island. I chew is sweater in when he bursts into the living room. " Dan! I thought I asked you if you could do the laundry while I was out!" He shouts I jump in shock at him raising his voice. I push the laptop off my lap. " You never asked me-" I say " I don't think I need to ask you! It should just be done!" I stand up and look at him. " So why can't you do it then!? And why are you never home!? Where are you always going off too!?" I demand Phil narrows his eyes at me, " It's none of your business! Just help out around here for once!" " I do! More than you think!" I take a step back and look at him calmly, " What's gotten into you Phil...? Why are you like this all of the sudden...?" I ask him He doesn't answer me. " Just get the laundry done for once Dan." Phil mutters I clench my hands. " Stop treating me like a kid Phil!" Phil whips around and glares at me, " Then stop acting like one!" My breath hitches and I look away. When I look back at Phil he's still glaring and doesn't seem sorry at all. I grab my sweater, pushing Phil out of the way I run out the building. I shrug on my sweater and walk down the pavement. I stand in the line at a coffee shop and give a fake smile to the cashier and leave. Snow began to fall lightly. I continued to walk until I reached a park. The ground was covered in fresh white snow. I wish I had brought a better jacket instead of this thin hoodie... I think back to my memories with Phil. I remember our Phil is not on Fire videos. Our cat whiskers fetish. How he'd tackle me... Fall into my lap laughing... Was all of this really going to end? Was this the end of our relationship? I kick up a pile of leaves that hadn't yet been covered by the snow. The trees were bare with only a few struggling leaves hugging to the tree. I sit on a park bench holding my coffee cup in my hands, trying to warm up. This time, I do feel hot tears slowly trickling down my cheeks. Why was Phil doing this? Phil POV Why was I doing this? I'm pushing Dan away, but why? I think I'm scared I'll fall for him so much I wouldn't want him around other people. I wish I could just lock him in the apartment and keep him all to myself and never let anyone else look at him. But I didn't know why I was being rude to him. He tried talking to me this morning but I ignored him completely. Maybe not seeing each other over Christmas will be a good thing. Get some separation. He'll be going to see his family and I will be staying here this Christmas. My parents are away on vacation. When I get home I notice the laundry hadn't been done. Didn't I ask Dan to do the laundry while I was gone? I enter then living room and for some reason I just feel some pent up anger. " Dan! I thought I asked you if you could do the laundry while I was out!" I shout Dan looks up in shock. He pushes the laptop off his lap. " You never asked me-" He begin but I cut him off. " I don't think I need to ask you! It should just be done!" Dan gets up and just looks at me confused. " So why can't you do it then!? And why are you never home!? Where are you always going off too!?" He asks I narrows my eyes at him, " It's not your business! Just help out around here!" " I do! More than you think!" He takes a step back and looks at me, " What's gotten into you Phil...? Why are you like this all of the sudden...?" He asks I doesn't answer me. " Just get the laundry done for once Dan." I mutters Dan clenches his hands. " Stop treating me like a kid Phil!" I whips around and look at him with dagger eyes. " Then stop acting like one!" Dan immediately shuts up and just stares at me. I continue to just glare at him until he's grabbing his sweater and running out the door. The door slams shut and I come to my sense. I quickly turn to the door. " Dan!" I say, but he's already gone. Dan... Dan's POV I wipe the tears away quickly. When I look up I see a couple sitting together on the edge of the fountain. All around me I saw happy couples. I dig my fingers into the coffee cup. I didn't know what to do. How was I supposed to fix something if I didn't know how too? I wish Phil would just talk to me... I wish- " Hey, what's wrong?" I hear a voice ask I look up and see someone I don't recognize. " Oh hey! Your Dan Howell right?" He asks me and I nod. " Are you a fan?" I ask quietly, not really caring. " No, not really. I just know who you are because I'm an old friend of Phil Lester." He tells me I snap my head up and look at him. " Names Shane Dawson." He says, " So, why are you out here in the freezing cold with just a hoodie?" Shane asks me I sigh and look down at my freezing hands. " Got in a fight with Phil. Nothing concerning you." I mumble, why should I tell a stranger this? Him knowing Phil doesn't mean I need to talk to him about my problems. " I don't even know what we're fighting about..." He sits next to me. He has blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. Plain looking but not bad looking either. He smiled a little. " What do you mean?" He asks Why did he care? " Phil isn't home anymore. He's always out then he never tells me where he's been..." I trail off, " Why am I even telling you this?" Shane smiles again, but this time it's different, more, evil looking? " I know where Phil has been." He says I sit up straighter, " Seriously!? Please tell me!" I beg " Okay okay, calm down." He says with a laugh and I shrink back down. Shane looks right into my eyes. " Phil is cheating on you Daniel." 


	6. Breaking Apart

Dan's POV: " Phil is cheating on you." The words rang through my ears like a high pitched alarm. I take a small step back and look at Shane, " Your lying. Phil wouldn't cheat on me! How can I trust you!? I don't even know you!" I yell The look in Shane's eyes was nothing but truth. I felt for the bench and sank down on it. I stare at the pavement. This couldn't be right... Why would Phil cheat on me? Shane takes a seat next to me and looks at me. " If it isn't true then explain this, why is he never home? And, explain this..." Shane pulls out his cell phone which has a picture of two people. My heart broke in two when I saw it was undoubtedly Phil with a girl. The girl had blonde hair that fell around his shoulders like a fountain. She was definitely beautiful. I grab the phone and just look at the picture, as if I could stare at it long enough it would prove to not be Phil. But it didn't happen. " You can trust me Dan. I'm not a bad person, I'm a friend." Shane says to me, setting his hand over mine. Tears brimmed my eyes and began to fall uncontrollably. I couldn't believe this! My heart ached so much! I never experienced this feeling before. Utter, horrid, heart break. We sat there for awhile before I wiped the tears away and went home. Home... I could barely say it anymore. When I unlocked the door all the lights were turned off. I assumed Phil was already in bed so I went into the living room but he was sleeping soundly on the couch. His sweater was on the floor and I found myself reaching for it. I pulled it into my arms. The scent of Phil... I sat on my knees and looked at him, tracing my fingers down his hand. To think these hands have held the hand of another who isn't me... I shook the thought and threw Phil's sweater in his face. Phil's POV: I awoke to my sweater being thrown into my face and a door slamming. Dan was clearly home. I got up and quietly walked to his bedroom door and silently opened it. He was laying in his bed, asleep already. I walked over to him and sat on the edge of his bed. I brushed his bangs away from his eyes and saw tear stains on his face. I immediately snapped my hand back and left his room. I was terrible. I've made him cry. When I get to my room my phone is buzzing. A text message. I flip the phone open to see an unexpected text from an old friend. Shane Dawson Subject: Dan He's going to be mine. I gasped and stared at the words. ' He's going to be mine.' Shane knows Dan? How? When? What did Shane say to Dan? My mind swirled with thoughts of Dan being ripped away from me. It would never happen though, right? If I stop being so cold to Dan... Maybe things can reverse and we can go back to how things used to be. Yeah, that'll fix it. Tomorrow I can cook something nice for breakfast. The next morning I got up before Dan and made some pancakes for him. I guess my idea of trying to not get to attached to him isn't working. It's just turning in the opposite direction. I hear his bedroom door open and close and he enters the kitchen. " Morning Dan! I made breakfast!" I say cheerfully He looks at me, confused. " Why?" Is all he asks " Well, I know I was acting a little cold towards you and I apologize, so I was hoping we could forget that happened and-" " And what? Go back to normal? Like nothing ever happened? That is not going to happen Phil! I know what you've been doing and I am not going to forgive you so easily!" Dan says coldly, turning his back. " What I've been doing? And what would that be?" I ask him He stops in his tracks and looks at me, " Don't play dumb Phil. Your friend Shane told me everything." I try to speak but he keeps cutting me off, " Why your never home and where you've been going." Dan replies " Dan, maybe if you would just listen to me-" He does it again. " I don't need to hear your excuses! Shane told me!" Dan yells and I saw his eyes were glassy like he was ready to cry. I walk over to him and stand right in front of him, backing him up against the wall. " Dan, listen to me." I say sharply and he seems taken-a-back, " What did Shane tell you?" I ask Dan looks to the side but I make him look at me. " Answer me Daniel. What did he tell you?" He glares at me, " I know your cheating on me." He holds my gaze with narrowed eyes, " I guess I'm just not good enough for you." Dan says This was getting annoying. He just wasn't giving me a chance to explain anything. So I decided to have some fun with this and teach him a little lesson. " Yeah, maybe your not good enough for me." I tell him and his eyes grow wide, and I cross my arms looking at him, " Maybe I do need someone better, someone who would trust me." Saying this might make him break down, make him beg for me not to break up with him, make him have to have more faith in me, but that didn't happen. Dan bites his lip before looking back up at me angrily. " Fine. Then how bout I just get out of your life for you!?" He yells and rushes to his room. That wasn't supposed to happen!? He was supposed to beg for me not to leave him! " Dan!" I shout Dan comes out of his room and without looking at me makes his way to the front door. " Dan!" I say again but he doesn't listen. He opens the front door and I rush after him but the elevator doors close before I can make it. " Dan!" Dan's POV Why am I always the one who leaves? Why couldn't I have made him leave? The snow crunches under my feet while fresh snow falls. I stand under a leafless tree and watch the beautiful white drops fall. What was I supposed to do all day? Maybe I'll just act like it's another day in the life of just Dan. I head to the coffee shop and sit next to the fire place drinking my coffee. My mind couldn't stop thinking about Phil and him telling me I wasn't good enough for him. I feel something hit my arm. I look up and see dark clouds rolling over head. The snow flakes are replaced by ice rain. The sky becomes very dark, like the evening. I walk around aimlessly in the rain until noon when I sit down in Starbucks. No one was here but the workers. Everyone was probably at home getting ready for Christmas in a few days. Where was I supposed to go? I couldn't go back to the apartment after making such a dramatic leave. " Dan?" I hear someone say I look up and see Shane. " What are you doing soaking wet? Why don't you go home and get dry." He says I shake my head. " I can't go back there..." Is all I say He smiles weakly, " I get it. Its about Phil right?" I nod. " Why don't you come to my place for now?" Shane offers I stare at him in surprise. I had no where else to go right now. So I slightly nod in agreement. We leave Starbucks and begin walking towards a condo building not to far from where we were. When we get inside the elevator I glance around. The elevator was fancy for an elevator. When I heard the little ding noise we got off and he took out a key. As he opened the door I was expecting a really nice, spacious place like the building seemed to be, but it was smaller than my apartment. Shane turns to me, tossing me some cloths. " Change into these. Your still soaked." He says I hold the cloths close to me, looking around. " The washroom is over there." Shane tells me, pointing down a short hallway. I walk in and get changed. What was Phil doing right now? Was he worried at all? I sighed and told myself to stop thinking about it. He was probably happy. That girl was probably in our apartment right now with him. I walk out of the washroom and see Shane sitting on the couch with two drinks on the table. He picked one up and handed it to me. I took it in my hands and looked at him, he was already drinking his. Shane patted the seat beside him, I hesitated but ended up sitting down. On the opposite end of the couch. " So what happened with you and Phil?" Shane asks, glancing at me. I look at the can, rethinking what happened. " When I got up this morning he had made breakfast, trying to patch things up... I told him that I knew he was cheating on me and... He... He told me I wasn't good enough for him..." By now I had started to cry. I wiped at my eyes, I never let anyone see me cry... All... All except Phil... I felt the couch being pushed down next to me, Shane had moved right in close to me. I stop wiping at me eyes and just looked at him from the side. He had an intense look in his eyes. Before I could say anything his hand was on the front of my shoulder, pushing me back. " Wha-" I couldn't do anything as his lips connected to mine. The glass dropped from my hand, shattering on the floor as he grabbed both my wrists, pushing me onto the couch. I struggle against him but suddenly it feels like all the strength in my body just... Disappeared. That's when I realised he must have put something in my drink. I was in trouble. I never should have trusted this guy. But I was in to deep now. Phil wouldn't be there for me anymore. I had no one with me now. Shane kissed me, running his tongue along my lips, pushing on them until my mouth opened. I cringed as he put his tongue into my mouth and moved his hands up my shirt. I tried to push him away with my arms but they wouldn't move. I was stuck... Phil's POV: I sat in the living room, staring at the clock. Dan had been gone all day. When was he coming back? He was coming back right? I had to talk to him, tell him I was only messing with him. I was digging my own grave here. The clock ticked. The only sound it the room until my phone buzzed. I scrambled towards it and grabbed it, hoping it was a message form Dan. It wasn't. I read the name and message. Shane Dawson Subject: Dan He's mine. I slam the phone onto the table and clench my fists together until it hurts. How was this happening!? This is all my fault! I jump up and grab my jacket. I had to find Dan. There was no doubt about it, Shane was taking Dan for himself. He wasn't bluffing. I run out the door and out into the snowy night. I'm coming Dan. Please be okay. I run down the sidewalks of London, looking for the apartment building that I knew Shane lived in. It was a big building, hard to miss. When I get into the downtown area I scan the upper sky for a tall building. I soon see it along with the apartment name. I make a run for it. I had to get to Dan fast. When I get into the building I go to the front desk and ask which room Shane Dawson was renting. 310. Dan's POV: Shane pulled my shirt over my head and kissed down my neck, his hands stopping at my waist to undo my belt. He undid the buckle and pulled the belt away. Towering over me, just staring at me. " I can make you forget him Dan. Forget about Phil. He cheated on you." He smiles and lowers his head to my ear. " He's probably with her now. Thankful your gone... So he can stop hiding her... She'll probably live with him now... Clearing out your room and replacing everything with her stuff... It's best to forget him Dan..." Shane whispers in my ear and I flinch. Thoughts of this mystery girl run around in my mind. He's with her... Phil isn't thinking of me... I start to not care. Not care about what happens here. What happens to me. I stop trying to struggle and lay there like a rag doll. Who cares...? Certainly not Phil... " That's it... Just let yourself go Dan... Become mine..." Shane murmurs to me, pushing my jeans down. His mouth is about to reconnect to mine when there's a banging on the door, then, the door flies way open. Out of breath, Phil stands just inside the room. I look at him, tears streaming down my face. Why was he here? 


End file.
